schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
NBA Brawl
Has the NBA lost it fun of play the game? On November 19, 2004, In Auburn Hills, Michigan there was a game between the Indiana Pacers and Detroit Pistons that turned into a brawl. Some of the NBA coaches are embarrassed and disappointed because young children watched the game. Other NBA players also feel ashamed about the NBA fights. Fans go to watch the game and think they own the players. However, some people believe that there should be more violence because it would make the game more exciting and more tickets would be sold. Yet, in the NBA there should not be any violence because it should be a fun game to watch and play. Both Teams Coaches Reaction In The Brawl NBA coaches feel embarrassed and disappointed because of the extra fights. NBA coaches also feel the need to be disappointed and embarrassed for the players. "I’m just embarrassed for our league and disappointed for our young people to see that" Detroit Pistons head coach Larry Brown. Indiana Pacers head coach Rick Carlisle. "I felt like I was fighting for my life out there… I’m sorry the game had to end this way." Page 3 (ESPN.com). This proves that the games are getting out of hand and ruining the game. NBA Players Interview About The Brawl Other NBA players also feel ashamed about the fights and dissatisfied about the game between Detroit Pistons and Indiana Pacers. Lamar Odom of the Los Angles Lakers was interview. "When you see things like that, just think about what it takes for NBA player to go into a crowd. Sometimes fans get out of hand, but it must have taken a lot for NBA players to go into a crowd and start a fight." Quentin Richardson of the Phoenix Suns watched the brawl on television. "I never seen a fight like that in a game since I was in high school." Page 4 (ESPN.com). In other words NBA players feel bad about the brawl and they think that this should never happen. They feel bad because this fight was extremely out of control. Fans can get out of hand Fans go to watch the game and think they own the players. "As the players continued to shove and punching each other near center court and coaches tried to restore order, Ron Artest of the Indiana Pacers sprawled out on his back on the score board table, looking relaxed. Just when it appeared tempers had died down, Artest was hit by a cup and beverage thrown from the stand. He jumped up and charged into the stands, throwing punches as he climbed over seats. Fans were punching back, and Stephan Jackson and another teammate joined Artest in the brawl." (ESPN.com)Page 5. However, Fans think that they pay to see the game, doesn’t mean that they think they own the players. NBA Brawl Recap In conclusion, one may never know when a fight will start in a professional game. On November 19, 2004 a exhibition game between the Detroit Piston and Indiana Pacers that turned into a nightmare in Detroit, Michigan in Auburn Hills. Some NBA coaches are disappointed and embarrassed because fights are growing between players, young children watch the game and feel embarrassed for the league. Other NBA player’s reactions to fights in the NBA feel embarrassed and ashamed that they have to talk about what happened. Fans go to watch the game but then they think that they own the players because they pay amount of money that they have the right to scream and curse at the players and coaches. Yet, some people believe that there shouldn’t be any violence because young children watch the game and players wouldn’t have respect for each other and the league. External links * ESPN article